Puppet-Master
by MarkScyther
Summary: A puppet-Master made the doll in his dreams and claims it as his masterpiece named Len. What he didn't know was that the doll came with a soul. He grown to love the doll to the point he makes a deal with a mysterious man to bring the doll to life. Though, every wish comes a catch. Because it was the early nineteenth century, they're going through grim time in England. Yaoi.
1. Meet a Masterpiece

Thank you for taking a chance to read another one of my stories. Please enjoy.

* * *

_"Come one! Come all! Witness the magical story told by the towns Puppet-Master!" The local poor-boy gathered all the mother's and their children to the tiny built-up stage. He wore ragged shoes and dinghy pants. There was a hole in his right sleeve. His vest was ripped along the edges and yet, he kept a bright smile on his face. This was Oliver. He offers help to the Puppet-Master in exchange for five gold-coins. Just like anyone else, he does any work for the exchange of money. "Enjoy a show of laughter!" He lastly said once he saw a crowd of children sitting in front of the stage._

_Running back behind the stage, he looked up to meet the eyes of the Puppet-Master. Hair blue as the missing blue sky swayed from cold wind. His hair was short, and yet he had a long lock of hair that went down his back. The clothes he wore told which class he stood in. A fine blue silk-vest shipped from China. A black long-sleeve shirt was worn beneath to warm him from the cold. Ebony lace was up to his neck as a back top-hat was worn above his head. He wore a black and blue striped pants with black up-to-calf boots. Yes, he was quite the wealthy man. This was what all the townspeople knew. ... All except for where the Puppet-Master had come from, why he does his job, and what is his name._

_The bluenette walked in front of the stage and bowed in front of the crowd of children. All the kids looked at him with such admiration and interest. He looked to one of the children who was holding a fine porcelain doll. Not just any porcelain doll. One that she had bought from his shop. "It's nice to see you enjoying the doll, Yuki." He gave a slight smile to the girl with pigtails. "Now. I'm going to tell you all a story about man who is all alone on top of a hill. He lives far away from anyone and everyone; so he searches for his fathers old Music-box told to grant one wish. ... With a quick flick of the wrist, he turns the knob three times and wishes." He paused for a moment so the kids could let it all sink in. "The young man wishes for a person to show him love. What happens next is for all of you to guess."_

_The Puppet-Master had then moved back to behind the stage to pull out his puppet. It was a simple puppet with black hair and Brown eyes, but it fits the story like how the strings fit on his fingers._

_He told the story to the children for a mere twenty-minutes. The kids had laughed. They've gasped once the beautiful female puppet came onto the stage. They sighed at the sadness that came from the male. Then at the end, they've cheered once the two had got together peacefully._

_Once the bluenette came from behind the stage, he looked off towards the mother's who were wiping their tears away with a clean cloth. Taking one last look towards the crowd of children, he bowed to them and waved before heading off to grab his box and go back to his shop._

_Oliver had picked up the man's coat and followed closely behind him back to his shop._

_After a good five minutes of walking through the town, they've finally reached the two-story shop. The Puppter-Master sat his box by the door as he took off his top-hat and placed it on the coat-hanger. Oliver had place his coat on the same hanger and followed him off to the cash-register._

_As the bluenette opened the machine to get the coins, the blonde couldn't help but notice a certain doll sitting on top of a table by the fireplace. This wasn't one he would usually see inside the shop, and because of this, he wandered off towards the Main room where it sat._

_Golden eyes examined the rather large doll. The skin was porcelain like all the other dolls, except this one looked more ... alive than the others. Shoulder length blonde hair framed its face beautifully. It had big blue eyes like the sea, but sparkled like crystals. The mouth was the color of spring rose-petals. A pure-white collared blouse was worn with a yellow ribbon tied around its neck. A nice classy-black shorts was fitted perfectly on his legs. There was yellow knee-high socks with black-buckled shoes worn on the feet. Lastly came the yellow ruffles that tailed its backside as it was tied along the shorts._

_The kid looked at the doll with admiration and The Puppet-Master took quite the notice. So the kid had said, "This one ought to be sold for a lot of gold. Look at the size of it! It's rather big to be a doll, but it's unique." _

_The bluenette walked over to the doll and stared at it as he responded, "Rubbish. He's not for sale." He then brought a finger up to tuck some of the dolls hair behind his ear. The kid couldn't help but cough after hearing the man say it was a `He´. "He's not like all the other dolls I sale at this shop. This was the one I envisioned in my dreams at night. To bring that dream to a reality, I made him what I like to call, "Life-size". I even so much as took my time to make sure I get all the details right. And so I did." He then handed the kid his gold as he kept his eyes on the doll in front of them._

_"He's a doll-" said the blonde._

_"He's a masterpiece." The Puppet-Master quickly said back. "Go buy yourself a bicky leave my shop."_

_His voice had grown cold rather quickly. So the kid looked at him one last time before scurrying away. Soon as the bluenette heard bell on his door ring, indicating the boy had left, he picked up the doll and placed him gently in a cushioned chair. He had then sat across from the beauty. "Don't let bleeders like that get to you. You stand out amongst all of them. These times are grim. No one should say such rubbish during these times..." His eyes didn't leave the doll for a moment._

_This was truly a creation he admired. He knew that the people of England would try naming a price for his Masterpiece, but he already decided that he wasn't going to sell him to the children nor adults. No matter how much they were going to pay, he was only going to reject the amount._

_What this Puppet-Master didn't know was that his masterpiece could hear and see, though he could not move or speak. The doll took interest in his Master. He admired the man greatly, though he wondered what he meant that he wasn't for sale. Something about hearing that had made him feel light. He wasn't sure of what emotions were, but he liked this one. It was happiness the doll was feeling. So he thought quietly. `I get to stay with Master...´._

_This doll was unique other than his looks. This one had something the others didn't. ... A soul. The heavens had answered a wish the Puppet-Master didn't know had asked. It was his dream that wished it. _

_It was both a curse and a blessing. A blessing to have the doll see and listen to his Master, but a curse to not talk or move. _


	2. Deal

Thank you to the small portion of you keeping tabs. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_An hour had passed since the Puppet-Master came back to his shop and as soon as he placed the `Open´ sign on the door, people had quickly came into his store. He stood behind the cash- register talking to the town's baker, Ms. Sakine. "Now, Now, Meiko. What brings you to this shop? I don't recall you having child." He eyed the brunette, but she was completely ignoring him. He took notice of her gaze being elsewhere, so he followed it towards his masterpiece. _

_A matter-of-fact, everyone in line was looking off towards the doll and the doll was silently looking at them back. It was then that the customers began to murmur to one another as Meiko finally said, "That one over there; I've never seen one so interesting like it. ... H-How much?" She asked half desperately. The Puppet-Master snapped his head back to see that everyone in line was asking the same question._

_"I'm sorry, but he is not for sale." He simply said her. Both Meiko and the other costumers looked at him, as if he was crazy. _

**_Puppet-Master P.O.V._**

_I handed the last girl her doll before she left. It was then that I took the `Open´ sign off the window and walked towards my masterpiece. There he sat in the cushioned chair looking at me. No matter what, I can not take my eyes off his beauty. "I truly made an angel." I whispered to no one as I knelt in front of him. My hands cupped his left hand and began rubbing the top. "I'd give anything to have you live. To have you walk with me. To talk with me. To listen to your voice." I trailed off as I stared into those big blue eyes. They were awfully beautiful._

_I continued to sit and stare at him for ten till I heard the bell ring from the door. I turned to see a tall man walk over to me. I couldn't see his face. He wore nothing bit a long black cloak. Before I could even tell the man to get out he said, "Ah, what a fine doll. You've done a wonderful work, Kaito." My body froze once he said my name. I slowly rose from my spot and stepped in front of the doll. "No need to become defensive." He spoke with an eerie old tone._

_My brows furrowed. "Who are you and how did you know my name?" I asked. He only stopped three steps away from me._

_"I go by many names around here. I just happen to know everyone else's." I couldn't help but stare at him. I feared that if I were to turn away, he'd kill me like Ol' Jack the Ripper. "It'd be some miracle to have such beauty come to life, wouldn't it? It is what your heart desires." His hand extended out to point at the doll. "What if I could answer your wish for a simple trade." _

_My heart thumped at the thought, but then shook it off. "You sound like another loon off the streets. If it were to be true, then I'd give anything for it. Let me guess. This is a scam to get gold, am I right? " I retorted back at the man. He only shook his head slowly while extending his arm out to me. _

_His hand looked like dry meat covered over bone. It shook as he kept it out. "I do not care for the Kings gold. All I ask if for your soul after you die, and I'll have him alive by the strike of midnight. ... Just shake my hand and the deal will be made." He lastly said. `This loon really think he's possible of making him live? Well, I do give him slight credit for being serious.´ I thought to myself as I sarcastically smiled._

_I swung my hand over to shake his. "Well! Now that I've shaken your hand, please get your arse out of my shop! Please and thank you, Sir!" I hurried him out of my shop and kicked him outside once I've opened the door._

**_Narrator _**

_As the old man was kicked out, he began speaking in an ancient Latin- tongue as he slowly walked. The Puppet-Master was a very skeptical man when it came towards religion subjects. So when the man said he'll bring the doll to life in exchange of his soul, he stopped taking things seriously. It was a rather big mistake for him to shake the man's hand, for he wasn't a normal man, but a devil in disguise._

_Once the Puppet-Master shook his hand, he had already sold his soul to the devil. Even though he was being sarcastic, a part of his heart hoped for him to be right about the deal. So every now and then he checked the doll every hour with anxiety growing as the time got closer and closer towards midnight._

_He realized how much he kept running downstairs to check the doll, so he decided to stay in the main room till midnight came. Just to prove the man was bluffing. He held his pocket-watch with a sweaty grip as he saw it was a mere ten minutes till the it struck twelve. _

_The doll looked at his Master as he heard whispers around him. These whispers was the spell given by the man from earlier. And the more the doll listened to them, the more he could ... feel the cushion beneath him. With every minute coming closer to twelve, the more his body began to become alive._

_The Puppet- Master took his eyes off his watch for a quick moment to only freeze in fear. His eyes were glued on his doll as he saw its skin grow more pigment. His cheeks turned slightly pink. The chair freaked a little as the dolls weight grew in from a small nine pounds to a good ninety-seven pounds. _

_The bluenette shakily checked his watch to see it was half a minute till midnight. His hands were shaking so much to the point he dropped the watch. It would have hit the floor if it weren't for it being clipped onto his vest. `N-No. The man spoke pure rubbish!´ He tried convincing himself it was all a lie until he heard the town's bell ring, indicating it was midnight. Following behind the bell came a thud on the wooden floor. "Mmph!" The bluenette turned his head slowly to see the blonde lay face down on the floor. _

_Out of instinct, he quickly picked the boy up despite his heart racing with raging fear. Soon as he turned the boy over and held him, his Rosie lips opened and gasped for air._

_The boy couldn't help but feel scared himself. He couldn't believe he was actually moving. That he was so much as breathing and blinking his eyes. Right when his breathing calmed down, he calmly said, "Master."_

_Despite his fear, once the Puppet-Master heard his soft voice say that, he brought his body closer to his so he could hug him. _


	3. Name Please?

Glad to see people following up with this story. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_After ten minutes of doing nothing but holding his now `Alive´ doll, he finally pulled back to look at him. His hand went up to caress his cheek. `His cheek is warm and soft. ... That old loon wasn't speaking nonsense.´ The Puppet-Master thought to himself as the doll stared at him until the man got up and helped the blonde up. Soon as he let go, the doll fell to his knees. This had caused the Puppet-Master to get the idea that he didn't know how to walk. After all, after the blonde was done being made he was never taught to walk because he sat all the time._

_The bluenette gently grabbed his arms and helped him up once more, but this time he didn't let go of his arms. The blondes legs were shaking as his body wobbled. "Still your body, love." He spoke to the doll. The boy's tiny hands clutched onto his Master's sleeve as he tried to steady himself. The blonde honestly was excited and scared at the same time. He always wondered what it was like to use his legs like his Master. Soon as he controlled the shaking, The Puppet-Master had thought of a name for his doll. So with an idea popping into his head, he finally said, "Alright, Len. Keep your eyes on my feet and repeat my steps." _

_Len's eyes twinkle with happiness at the new name. So his eyes looked down to his Master's boots and watched as one took a step back. Shakily he slid his right foot forward. The boy laughed in excitement. He has been alive for almost twenty-minutes, and yet he's having the time of his life learning how to use his legs. _

_One leg after another, he was getting a hang of it and his Master took notice. Pale fingers loosened its grip around the boys arms and let him try walking towards him once the bluenette took a couple of steps back. "Come on, Len. Take your time." The man spoke in a happy tone as he grown a little use to the fact that the boy was actually alive._

_Rosie lips curved into a big smile as he looked down to his buckled shoes. He slowly moved one foot toward and let the other one follow. Before the blonde realized it, his body knocked into his Master's. Big blue eyes looked at him before saying, "I did it!"_

_"That you did, Len." The Puppet-Master gently placed his hand on top of Len's golden locks and gave it a quick ruffle. "I can't believe you're alive. ...I guess not `everyone´ in this town is filled with shit." He thought about the old man as he mumbled that last part. "How do you feel ...well... being alive?" Puppet-Master had then asked the blonde, but was caught off guard once Len jumped up to him. If it weren't for his quick reflexes, the bluenette would have surely dropped Len instead of catching him._

_No matter what, the boy kept smiling."I feel good in here" he then pointed to a spot on his chest. His heart. "I always listen and watch you, Master. Now I can move and talk like you. ... I like this feeling." He then rested his head on the man's shoulder._

_The Puppet-Master was completely lost for words once he saw Len point to his heart. So he just whispered the things he'd never thought to whisper, "Just call me Kaito. Only you and no one else." He was truly fond of his masterpiece in the beginning, but now that he's actually alive, he felt as if his heart could explode. Because of that feeling, he then began to carry the boy upstairs to the small bedroom. "Once the morning come, I'll take you over to try Misses Sakine's meat-pies and tea. After that I'll take you to try the sweetest thing known to man." Kaito felt Len's head perk up and give him a questioning look. "It's called a chocolate bar. After that I'll have you watch a story of mine." He then sat the boy down on his `rather large´ bed. "In order us to get started with that list, we must sleep. So you sleep here while I go and sleep in the cushion chair downstairs." The man smiled to the blonde until Len stared blankly at him._

_Kaito questioned about why his smile disappeared so suddenly. "I always sleep next to you" the boy pipped up, causing the bluenette to become baffled. It was true that he slept with his masterpiece next to him. Even when he was done working on him, He still brought the doll over to sleep next to him. The doll could `only´ sleep when his Master was next to him._

_Kaito thought about it for a moment before closing the door behind him and taking off his boots. He knew this fact quite well, and yet he wondered why it felt a little nerve-wrecking to share a bed with him now that he's alive. Quickly he pushed that thought aside and pulled the red covers back for him to slide in._

_The boy crawled under the covers next to him, watching silently at Kaito. The only light inside the room was the full moon peering at them from the window._

_As much as Kaito didn't want to miss a single moment of watching his doll, his eyes betrayed him and began to flutter shut. Len smiled before mimicking the action. He closed his eyes. _

_Somewhere in the small town of London, the old man was peering at them from a distance as well as the Angel who gave Len a soul. They did not interfere. The two watched silently to see how their fate will be. _


	4. Have a Taste

Okay, to make things clear, I'm very aware that Italicizing is improper format, but I've done it on purpose. On some of my other stories I italicize the intro until the `Actual´ story begins (which is actually starting on this story). I'm sorry that the intro being italicize bother you, Spider, but that's my writing style. Now that the beginning is this chapter, there won't be anymore.

* * *

Len

I stared at Kaito ever since my eyes opened again. He's still doing this thing called `Sleeping´. I didn't want him to stay this way because I wanted to try all the things he talked about. So I gently poked his face with my finger and watched his nose twitched. `Hmmm, his eyes still won't open.´ I thought to myself before I saw his eyes open slowly. This had caused me to sit up straight. "Hello, love." He spoke in a deep tone as he stretched his arms.

My chest thumped harshly as he said those words. I quickly ignored the feeling and smiled to him. "I still can't believe you're alive, and I must say that you're even more beautiful moving than when you were a doll." The bluenette said once more before sitting up. I didn't know what this feeling was in my chest, but it felt like it was about to burst.

He pulled out a golden object from his vest and looked at it. Soon as he put it back into his pocket, he got out of bed and grabbed me by the arm so I could get out as well. "Well it seems as though we can go and get your first meat-pie. Ready to go?" He spoke while grabbing opening the door. I only followed closely behind. I've kept my eyes on my feet since he taught me how to move my legs. So far I was doing okay, but when I saw the steps I didn't know what to do. That was until he lifted me onto his back and walked us down.

Soon as we were on the floor again, he sat me back down and continued to walk towards the door.

After he Sat his top-hat on his head, he grabbed my hand and opened the door. I looked around and saw more buildings. Some were a bit smaller than this one, but the thing I truly notice was the people walking by us. They looked at me very weird. "Kaito. Do I look bad?" I asked him as we began to walk.

My hand was still clutched onto his. He looked down at me and said, "No. I told you that you're beautiful. What made you ask such question?" I scooted closer towards him as I saw more and more people staring at me.

Even the boy who looked at me yesterday stared oddly at me. It was then that I whispered, "I-I'm scared." Soon as I whispered that, Kaito stopped walking and looked around to see how the people were staring me. Then he looked down to see how close I was. Enough to the point I was almost hiding behind him.

He continued to walk with me. But I was a but surprised once I heard him say, "Didn't you bleeders learn your manners? It's impolite to stare. Especially at my apprentice, so carry on." He spoke loud enough so that the people walking by heard. Once he had done so, the people walking by had stopped looking at me.

After a minute we stopped in front of a small building. Kaito opened the door and motioned for me to walk right in. He followed behind.

"Hello! What can I do you for-" The tall brunette paused for talking once she saw me. I waved `Hello´ to her and she began to take a step back. "I-Is that the doll from your shop!? Wh-Why is he moving and blinking!?" She shrieked. Kaito had only grabbed my hand to walk me over to a table with two chairs.

"Don't be a fool, Meiko. This is my apprentice, Len." He said while taking a seat across from me. "I used him to make a replica of him in doll-form. Now that I'm done explaining myself, can you get me two of your pies and two black earl tea."

Narrator

After Meiko had given them their pies and teas, she brought over a chair to join the two. After all, she barely gets costumers so she can talk to the two as much as she pleased. "How come I never seen your apprentice before?" The brunette asked Kaito. "Does he work in the backroom or something?" She then stared at the boy who was carefully sipping his tea.

Kaito only nodded his head and stared at the boy as well. Meiko was quite the woman. Her bosoms were quite large and showed from her dainty red dress. She always wore cut-off gloves and had her hair up in a ponytail. Though her looks was never enough to catch his attention like Len's. "Yes. He helps organize the things in the back while I work the shop." He responded.

Len grabbed a spoon to stab in the little pie, not fully sure as to which was the proper utensil, but the spoon worked perfected to scoop some of the breading, meat, and vegetables inside. He watched how Kaito ate before, so he slowly brought the spoon up to his mouth and mimicked the memory. He shoved the spoon in and let the food slide onto his tongue. The flavors sparked in his mouth like a string to a cannon being lit. His bright blue eyes lit up in delight as he took another spoonful and another.

Kaito couldn't help but enjoy watching him enjoy his first meal while Meiko was simply amazed about how much the boy liked her pie. "Would you like another pie? You're almost done with this one, my boy." The brunette smiled at her new favorite costumer.

Len paused from taking his last bite and smiled rather largely. "I like your pies, but do you have chocolate?" The boy asked, causing both Meiko and Kaito to laugh. The brunette nodded her head and walked off into the backroom. Soon as she did that, Len looked over to Kaito and smiled at him. "You're a wonderful man, Kaito." The blonde said, not knowing how affectionate that sentence was.

Kaito took the compliment quite greatly and winked at him before Meiko came back with the small chocolate bar. Len's heart fluttered with an unknown feeling, but he pushed it aside once the woman handed him the small brown rectangle. "Here you go, love. Enjoy." She smiled as she sat back in her chair.

The boy took the piece of candy and examined it.

The chocolate presses against his rosie lips before biting a piece off. His tongue jittered a the sweet taste that invaded his mouth. It tasted so good to the point a tiny string of saliva slid down the side of his mouth. He mewled in delight as he continued to eat the rest.

The way the boy ate the chocolate was what caught Kaito's gaze the most. Len lapped his tongue around the bar before wrapping his lips around it and engulf another piece. This had caused Kaito to unknowingly take a gulp of nothing at the scene before him. He then unconsciously said, "You really like it; don't you, love?" In a low yet husky voice.

Meiko took notice towards the man's behavior and asked him, "Are you alright, Puppet-Master?" causing him to shake out of his gaze.

He nodded his head and took a final sip of his tea before standing up. "Can you please pack two more meat-pies for home?" The bluenette asked. It was then that the lady got up and nodded her head.

The bluenette knew what he was doing and he was glad that Meiko spoke to him so he could snap out of it. It shook him a little to think in such lewed way about Len when he was simply eating a chocolate bar. This had caused him to be more careful around the boy. ... Who knows how much he'll go with the kid.


	5. A ball?

Hello, I hope all of you will enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Narrator

The two had left the Bakery with their pies. Len silently walked along side Kaito; watching the people around them. He observed the girls walking together with their fiancé. But of course, Len didn't know what a fiancé was. So he assumed them to be walking with their master's like he did.

What caught the blondes eye the most was seeing everyone step to the side for a certain two. Kaito pulled him to the side and bowed to the couple. Len looked around and saw others doing the same thing, but instead of bowing, he mimicked a young ladies courtesy to the two. The Prince of England ceased his walking once he noticed the blonde. Such man of high rank wore a purple elegant silk vest with gold threading, complimenting his formal black long-sleeve shirt underneath. His purple hair was tied into a long ponytail behind his head while some of it rested over his shoulders. The pants matched the color of his pants, but there was a royal seal stitched on his upper left thigh. This was the man who is next in line to take over his father's throne. ... Prince Kamui.

Once the Prince took a step towards the blonde, Len stepped behind Kaito timidly. Even the Puppet-Master himself was a little nervous about why the Prince was coming towards them. As far as he can remember, he paid his taxes. But that thought subsided once the man was nothing but three steps away from the two. "You there, blonde." He called out to the boy. Kaito turned to him and urged for him to stand side-by-side.

So he did, but kept a tight grip on the bluenette's hand. The Prince glanced at Kaito quickly before returning his gaze back towards the boy. "Puppet-Master, please do tell. Is this the boy who was your doll? I've heard everyone mumbling about it this whole morning." He fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he awaited for a response.

Kaito's emotion filled with pure irritation about how quick rumors spread throughout the town in such little time. That and the fact he absolutely hated the Prince's father for what he have done to his family in the past. But he kept a smile on his face as he responded, "I must say that everyone speak with such rubbish without collecting the truth. This is simply my apprentice, Len. I used him to create a replicated doll version of him during my spare time, your highness. I do apologize for his behavior. He's very shy around others." The bluenette had then bowed to him as the Prince continued to look at the boy.

He was amazed as to how beautiful the blonde was. Shocked to find out it was a boy, but still amazed by such perfect features. If one were to have him sit still for a minute or two without moving or blinking, they'd think of him as a doll. That was what the Prince thought. How perfectly his hair framed his face. How big and beautiful his blue eyes were. Then came the lips that could remind anyone of spring rose petals. `Such an rarity. He's perfect like a doll.´ He thought to himself.

Before the Prince could stare any longer, his fiancé walked over to him and tugged his sleeve. She wore a long dark-pink dress with many ruffles near the end. Her Pink hair went down to her mid-back. She had the same size bosoms as the Bakery owner, Meiko. But it was obvious that she was that over a higher class. Especially since she's the fiancé to the Prince. This was Lady Megurine.

"Gakupo, are you forgetting about our dance class? You don't have time to talk to peasants- " She paused once she looker at the two's clothing. "You're a Nobleman, Puppet-Master?" The lady asked the bluenette as she brought out her fan and fanned herself. Kaito simply nodded and bowed to her. "Interesting. You should really move your shop to the more wealthy part of the town or else people might get the wrong idea. Same goes for your lady-friend." She pointed to Len and smiled before stepping next to Gakupo. "I think you can agree with me that men's are quite difficult.- Hey! You two should come to the ball tomorrow night!"

Before Kaito and the Prince could tell her Len was actually a boy, the blonde pipped up, "A-A ball?" He questioned.

Megurine grabbed onto both of his hands in excitement. "Yes! It's going to be lovely! We get to enjoy the night with talking, eating, laughing, and my favorite, dancing! I just seen a nice yellow dress that came in from Paris at the clothing shop near my mansion. I can just see you in it!- Oh! We should go over now and buy it!" She squealed, making the boy's face gleam in excitement.

Kaito knew what was about to come next, and right when Len asked, "Kaito! Can I get a dress and go to the ball?" It confirmed his theory. Both the Prince and his fiancé looked at the bluenette once Len said his true name. Despite having part of his identity get revealed, he smiled to the boy and nodded his head in agreement.

The pink-head jumped up and grabbed his hand. "My name is Lady Megurine, but you may call me Luka. From now on, you're my new friend." She smiled sweetly before waving her hand towards a carriage.

The horseman stopped immediately in front of them and hopper off to go open the door for the two. The Prince looked over to Kaito and smirked. "So Kaito was your name this whole time. Who knew." He laughed a little before continuing. "That's quite the apprentice you have there. Very beautiful for a boy." He spoke before walking towards the carriage.

The bluenette couldn't help but laugh himself. "Ah yes. Very feminine, but not as perky as your lovely fiancé, your highness."

Soon as the Puppet-Master said that, Gakupo's smirk disappeared instantly. "Please. Don't let that smile of hers fool you. She's nothing more than an opportunist who's only after the kingdom's money. Not to mention her being a whore on the side." Kaito remained with his calm expression as the Prince continued. "I don't even find her attractive to the slightest, but I am quite fond of your apprentice. ... Tell me. Is he a tranny or something? I noticed how he did a courtesy instead of a bow earlier. Not to mention him choosing to go dress shopping with Luka." He rose an eyebrow to the bluenette.

Kaito froze once he heard him say that he was fond of Len, but he quickly shook it away. "O-Oh. No, he doesn't understand the concept of genders. He only view others, including himself, as people's. Though he is quite feminine." He said.

The Prince had a feeling that Kaito wanted their conversation of the blonde to end, but he continued out of his own fun. "Well I must say, I've quickly taken a fancy towards him. ... Are you two together?" He questioned the bluenette.

Right when they heard Luka tell them to hurry, Kaito hurriedly say, "Yes!"

Something inside him didn't want to say no or else he would have to keep hearing how interested the Prince was in to Len. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else taking his Masterpiece. "His" creation that came to life. ... A part of him knew what that feeling was, and he didn't want to admit such foolish emotion.

He was jealous.


	6. Hate the Royals

Sorry for the wait. I'm going to keep this short, so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Narrator

It took a mere ten minutes till the four arrived at the shop. Both the blonde and Luka walked out the carriage while Kaito and the Prince silently followed behind. `This was something I absolutely dreaded to happen. To be stuck with this thieving Prince and his ditzy wench!´ The Puppet-Master seethed as they walked in the building.

In truth, Kaito was far more irritated than he intended it to be. Luka and Len were too busy talking with the tailor about the dresses to notice. The Prince only stood next Kaito and waited for the two to be done. "I think it would be feel more right to call you by your family name. May you give it?" Gakupo had asked the man. He smirked because he knew Kaito would have no choice `but´ to follow the Prince's orders.

Mumbling an inaudible curse he then said, "My name is Kaito Shion." He simply said, not wanting to talk to the purple-head. Though the Prince paused himself once he heard the man's last name. Kaito hadn't told a single soul about his name due to his past self. Just saying his full name himself, He can't help but recall a glimpse of the past. `I don't suppose his father had spoken about me. Its been such a long time since that day, but I remember like it was nothing but an hour ago´ The bluenette glared at the Prince while he was looking the other way.

`My father didn't pay his taxes at the proper time and yet the King gave our family a harsh punishment. Me and my brother were nothing but ten at the time. ... I remember´

All of us were sitting around our shabby dinner table eating nothing but porridge. This was our routine meal. Me and my brother would sit side by side across from our parents. Even though we were poor; we were a happy family. But all the happiness had stopped once the door broke open with a gunshot. "You're a day late with paying your taxes, Kei Shion!" We all shook as we heard the Kings voice call out father.

My mother got out of her seat and came over to Akaito and I; as if she was protecting us from the King as he came in with three other soldiers. "Mama. What's happening?" I tried asking, but she hushed me. So me and Akaito stared at each other in concern.

Father went through the pocket of his vest and pulled out a small sack of gold. He stood from his seat and bowed while presenting the money to the king. "I'm terribly sorry, your highness. M-My payment at the factory was delayed by a day because-" "It doesn't change that you didn't pay your dues properly like everyone else. Because of this, your money can only spare a life. Chose to spare yourself, your wife, or your children." The King simply stated.

We knew what exactly the king plotted. What scared us the most was that we knew what our father's decision was. So he walked over to us and brought his hands over to ruffle our hair, but he glanced at mother for a quick moment. "Kaito. I want you to be a strong one. Same goes for you, Akaito. " It was then that mother let her grip around us go as she went to go stand next to him. Her beautiful red eyes were glistening with tears. "I want you two to eat properly and stay healthy. Remember to always wash behind your ears and practice your manners." She added. It was then they held each other's hand and law is in unison, "Don't forget. We'll always love you."

"Kaito! Can I have this?" Len snapped Kaito out of his daydream. The boy showed Kaito what he was wearing. It was a cream and yellow colored dress that was imported from France. The dress itself was sheer and had stopped right below his bottom. It was easy to see the golden-yellow panties he was wearing underneath. It had a yellow and cream checkered clip-on stockings. The dress was a deep cream color, but had a yellow cloth underneath to cove his chest. A golden ribbon was tied around his neck to hold the dress up.

"Is this even considered a dress?!" The bluenette's face quickly turned into the shade of red as he snapped out of his anger.

Luka hopped next to Gakupo holding two bags. She handed one to Kaito as she began to laugh. "Oh calm down, Puppet-Master. Her Ball dress is in the bag. The thing she's wearing now is called Lingerie. `Only´ to be worn at home." She gave a `You know what I mean?´ wink.

Before he could tell the boy No, He saw Len give him a pleading look. What made it worse was that the tailor was coming over to ask if he was going to buy it or not. Not wanting to make his creation sad, he sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. Fine. I'll buy it for you. Just hurry up and dress back into your regular clothes, love." The flushed bluenette waved his hand for him to hurry. He gave a big smile and hurried oft into the dressing room.

The Prince and his fiancé began to snicker as they made their ways towards the exit. "Have fun! We'll see you at the ball!" Luka waved goodbye once they stepped out the door. If it was possible; Kaito knew he would have steam coming out of his head by now. `God I hate the royal family! Especially now since the wench gave Len the idea to want lingerie. He doesn't even know what the purpose of those clothes are for! ... It's very sad to say that seeing him in them is quite arousing. It's really going to make things far worse because he's going to get the impression to wear them at home all the time, and it's all Luka's fault for bringing that up!´ Kaito screamed at himself inside his head as he paid the tailor.

He wasn't the easy one to be aroused by anything. Having his creation be the one to do it just made him both shocked and worried. He wanted to keep the relationship a Master and apprentice thing. Now that he told the Prince that they're together, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know because he yet admitted to himself how he was always attracted to the blonde.


	7. Real Happiness

Hello. Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to avoid getting writers block. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Narrator

Soon as the two came back inside the shop, Kaito switched the Closed sign to Open on the window. Yet he kept the door locked. He didn't want anyone to come inside just yet. Speaking to Len was his main priority at the moment, so he sat the two bags off to the side of the door and walked up to the boy who was standing in the small lounge.

The blonde looked up to the man and smiled graciously, but that was until he noticed how Kaito wasn't smiling back. Instead he took a knee so they were eye-to-eye. He took a brief sigh before finally speaking. "Len. Please don't get close to Luka nor the Prince." Each word was filled with a certain seriousness. The boy gave a confused expression even though he felt an unknown wave of worry in him.

Len placed his hands on his shoulders and asked, "Why?" He spoke in a soft tone. "They're nice like you, Kaito." The man placed a gloved finger up to the boys lip. "I think it's about time I teach you a few things about reality, love." Kaito let his bangs cover his eyes. While he was speaking, Len noticed a symbol on his tongue. There was strange markings on it. Like blue flames inside a heart outline, but the boy decided to question him about it later. "A man with power is never nice. Gakupo is a man with lots of it. He'll soon get more once his Fatass father dies. Once that happens, Gakupo will then be crowned King." Kaito rose his voice once he made a swear. "His father took away everything that made me happy. M-My mother. My father. He arrested my brother for trying to speak against him. Because of him I was left alone to rot. I had to scavenge around for food everyday until I stumbled across a circus group who came from France. Their head leader took me into his care after I told him why I was homeless." He then paused to look Len in the eyes. "He fed me when I was starving. He gave me clothes when mine were beginning to get small. He gave me shelter so I wasn't out in the cold. He allowed me to start new when there wasn't an ounce of hope in me."

The blondes eye widened once he saw a tear slide from his eye, and yet he smiled gently.

"H-How did you start new?" Len asked as he moved a hand away from Kaito's shoulder to wipe away his tear. Inside him knew what Kaito was feeling and what the substance he had wiped away was.

The man chuckled a little. "Well, I went with him to go live in France. From there he no longer called me by my name. But instead, Pierrot. He gave me that name because I always seem to give a smile for others sake when I'm actually sad. That and the fact I love to entertain others. Because of this, the fellow members of the circus taught me how to walk on the high-rope. I became good to the point I could do it blindfolded. Then came me being able to do the trapeze act. By the time I was sixteen, I took it upon myself to create souvenirs for the audience. So I began making doll replicas of all the circus members, including myself. The headmaster told me I was good at making dolls and I should combine that talent with my circus skills. From that point on, I began doing successful sideshow acts with my puppets. By the time I was eighteen my name was changed from Pierrot, to Puppet-Master." He couldn't help but smile from the warm memory. "People like the headmaster are the True nice ones. He gives you happiness; not take it away like the King did. I know the Prince will end up doing the same thing as the King did to me. ... He'll take you away from me." He lastly said.

Len's face began to heat up as he said, "I-I'm part of your happiness?"He bit his bottom lip. This had caused Kaito to laugh some more.

"Of course you are! Without you I won't be happy anymore." The bluenette brought a hand up to ruffle his soft locks. "How do I make you feel, Len?" He questioned the blonde.

This made the boy ponder. He still didn't fully grasp the definitions of certain emotions except for happiness and excitement. The best he could do to explain was show. "Um. This part here" He placed his hand to his own chest. "When I'm with you it goes Da! Da! Da! Da! Da! In the inside, and it feels ... uh ... ticklish?" He unknowingly thought of the word `Ticklish´. "You make me really happy. Like when you were done making me, It made me happy that you always held me even though I couldn't move or talk. Then you always pressed your lips against mine even though I couldn't feel it, but it made me happy!" The boy grinned brightly as the man nearly choked on his own breath.

"You were alive from the very start!?" Kaito's face turned red I'm embarrassment once the blonde nodded his head.

"Well, I could only see and listen. I wasn't able to talk, move, or feel." Kaito was in too much of a panick to let the boy finish. "All those lewd things I said to you! I wasn't aware that you were listening to all of them!" His face gotten redder as he went on and on.

Len couldn't help but laugh at the poor man. That was until an idea popped into his head.

Soon as Kaito took a break from his rambling, Len slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kaito's. His heart raced like a never ending drum. `H-His lips feel ... good against mine.´ Len thought to himself as he blushed.

After a mere two seconds they parted. The sudden action took Kaito by surprise, and yet he brought his other hand to the boys waist to pull him a little closer. "I'll stay by your side, Kaito." Len breathed out before Kaito went in for another kiss. Their feelings got the best over the two once their lips locked. Both hearts felt like bursting out of their chests. The Puppet-Master quickly became addicted to the taste of the boys soft lips.

Sadly their passionate had to come to its end, but this was only the beginning.


	8. Lights out

Sorry for my absence. Now that I'm back in school, I rarely have time to type any new chapters. I'm terribly sorry and promise to get as much in as possible. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Narrator P.O.V.

Hours had passed by since their little talk, and now the sky outside of London has turned dark. Blue eyes watched intently at the dark sky only to become fascinated by the crystals above. He knew the heavens were watching him from afar. More like he could `Feel´ them watching, yet he was clueless that the rain outside were the tears being shed for Len. They foresaw the beautifully cruel fate for not only him but the Puppet-Master.

Len sat on a nearby wooden stool with an elbow leaning on the window ledge. Because of the window being cracked open the cool breeze of the night caused his hair to sway back and forth. He rested his chin upon his delicate palm as he awaited for his Master to be done with his work.

Kaito told the boy to wait for him upstairs till he was done with his sales. He didn't want a soul to lay eyes on his beauty. It will not only capture their heart's but cause them to question.

Luckily Kaito was done selling a merchandise to his last customer. All he thought about doing was talking to his beloved creation. Laughing with him. Being in the same room as him. And so much as breathing the same air. He never knew how dull working was. Especially when he was excited to lay eyes on the boy.

Because of this feeling, the man had hurriedly locked the front door and changed the sign to Close.

Len could hear the rushing heavy footsteps leading up to the bedroom. His head perked up once the sound of the doorknob creaking filled the room.

Kaito P.O.V.

Once I had walked in the room I was greeted by a beautiful sight.

There sat Len wearing the French laced-gown sitting elegantly on a wooden stool. Even though that stool was wooden, he made it seem like a priceless silk and gold threaded cushioned chair. His golden hair swayed like ocean waves. ... Then those eyes. They shined brighter than any star I can imagine. "Kaito" Rosie lips moved to call my name in a sweet tone along with a smile.

`How can one unknowingly arouse me so gratefully. He's like the world's greatness desert as I am a starving man.´ I quickly licked my lips once he averted his eyes for a second.

I sat my hat on the dresser as the boy stood to go walk closer to me. I've done that along with loosening my collar. "Hello, Love. I must apologize for my long absence. The customers I've dealt with today were quite indecisive. Hell, I was close to accepting rubbish instead of gold so they could leave faster." I gave a slight chuckle at the end of my sentence. He smiled even brighter before knocking himself into me for a hug.

"May I say; you look absolutely beautiful this fine night. It would make me jealous to have anyone else to see such sight." I complimented the blonde as I returned the grip. It amazed me to find him still smelling like the lemon-scented polish I use to put on him when he was a doll. "The Ball doesn't start until late. I want to show my brother to you." I gave a slight smile. He only perked his head up in response. "It's quite a shame he's still in prison. That won't stop me from showing my lovely creation."

I then caught the blonde off guard by quickly leaning in to capture his lips.

Gliding my hands lower to his waist I pulled him closer to my body so we weren't even the slightest inch apart. That was until, "Enjoying your wish?" A voice pipped up behind me. Oh no. Not just any voice, but the one I recalled from yesterday.

I quickly pulled away from Len and turned around to see the same man wearing the same cloak from before. `This is the second time he came in with the doors locked. ... The bloody hell is going on?´ I questioned inside my head as I felt Len hide behind me.

The man slowly took a step forward and nothing more. "Our deal has caused the angels to weep for the boy. Tis a shame and yet you're blindly enjoying the pain you're causing them." He spoke in an eerie yet weary tone. "Yes. God is very displeased with you, Kaito. Selling your soul so carelessly for a wish-" "What did you do?! Who the bloody hell are you and what nonsense are you speaking of!" I cut him off near the end of his sentence. Fear and anger obviously taking the best of me.

The room became silent for a moment till the man began to laugh quietly.

Stretching his left arm out to the boy, he then said, "Tell Kaito how your soul was given and how you became animate." He requested.

Withing an instant the blonde obediently stepped from behind me and began to speak.

"My soul was bestowed by your hearts desire. God granted thy wish by viewing how good your heart and soul was, thus sending my soul down to you once you were done creating my body. To make sure things were all well, I've been blessed with a Guardian Angel to watch and report." He spoke automatically. "God is disappointed and my Angel is crying for me for what you have done. You've made a contract with a strong demon, also called a Devil-in-disguise. Your heart became selfish and had made another wish. A wish that can only be granted by a demon or the devil. ... Your soul is dammed." Once Len was done talking, his body immediately collapsed on the floor.

My eyes widened in shock. My face had gone pale in horror. I became overwhelmed. Shocked. Scared. Angry. And confused at his words.

I dropped to my knees to pick his body up. "Len! Len wake up!" I shook him slightly as I held his small frame in my arms.

His eyes opened weakly and looked around slightly. "... I-I'm scared." He shakily whispered to me.

My heart sank at the sight before me. His delicate body was completely weak from fainting. I could feel him trembling beneath the palm of my hands. Beautiful porcelain skin had grew pale with fear, and this had caused all of my fears to fly out the window in an instant.

I gritted my teeth in anger and faced the man.

"I don't give a damn if God himself is pissed with me, but if you dare scare him like this again you'll be the one making a contract for protection from me." I frowned deeply before continuing. "I love him dearly. I treasure him because he's basically all that I have left as a family! Of course I'd give anything to have him alive and free! He's my friend! He's my brother! And he's my love! So all I ask is to stop this fuckery and get the hell out my shop." I began breathing heavily from my outburst.

The man stayed silent before opening the door. "Humans are quite the interesting specie. Willing to engage in the most ruthless of things in the sake of love. ... Love interferes with even the strongest of deals; and I truly hate it." He mumbled in an audible tone as he walked out.

Soon as he left I turned my attention back to Len who stared at me in shock.

I smiled gently as I held him closer. "Don't be afraid. As long as I'm around, everything will be fine. I won't allow even the King to harm you in any way or form." "Kaito. I truly love you." Len spoke as soon as I was done talking.

Soon as he said those words, I knew right then and there that I could die happy. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much." He began to repeat again and again as his cheeks grew red.

"Death I'm yet to know, but I'll passionately paint the sky red. For you my love, those around us will fall dead. If loving you is wrong, then I shall never be right. To be with you is dark. Then I'll wish not to see light. No longer can I reach far up above. I've been chained to earth. Here. Inhaling poisoned love." I sang the old song my father would sing to my mother.

Once I was done singing I caressed my hand over his cheek as I spoke in French, "I love you more." It was then that I began to smirk. "Now. ... Where were we?"


End file.
